Barghest
Identified as Payton Westlake, a former member of Her Majesties Special Air Services, and formerly Alley-Viper #301, Barghest is a surprising tactical head in the Cobra ranks, responsible for orchestrating surprisingly intricate battle plans Westlake has become an omen of death for his enemies. Formally a rugby brute from primary school to university and then enjoying a career in the British special forces with some decoration for his services. Blessed with a keen sense of situational awareness, a head for strategy and a no-prisoner, no quarter attitude gained Cobra's attention, where he soon found himself becoming a member of the Alley Viper Corps, and eventually the commander of the Alley Viper Corps where he currently stands, operating as one of Cobra Commander's brutal mailed fists. 'Alley-Viper's are urban assault specialists. They utilize tactics and equipment similar to those used by police S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) units in cases of rioting, crowd control and heavily armed attackers, but Alley-Vipers use them to instigate chaos and spearhead assaults rather than contain them. They are equipped with heavy body armor, advanced night optics, covert observation gear, and an arsenal of weapons. Masters of brute force and diabolical treachery, Alley-Vipers use any means necessary to acheive their objectives. To graduate from their training program, they are required to survive a full burst of machine gun fire across their frontal body armor, execute a thirty foot jump onto concrete with full combat load, and run down a hundred meter gas-filled corridor without a gas mask. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A former member of Her Majesty's Special Air Services, AV 301, AKA Payton Westlake is known for being as violent and tyrannical as he can be devious. Born east of London in Swanscombe to a blue collar family with one child ahead of him, and later two younger. Thuggish, and thickly built even at a young age, contact sports appealed to him greatly and he was commonly in trouble for throwing his weight around among his siblings as well as local children, and schoolmates. Years spent playing rugby, his parents hope to help him work out aggression, served only to hone his abilities, help him learn how to lead by force and example, and eventually gained him a scholarship to play for Oxford where his academic major was for a history degree. As soon as college ended, and scouts did not select him for minor or major leagues, he enlisted in the military where his years of operating in teams, killer instinct and dedication to his new calling had him tapped for the SAS. His time in the Special Air Service did not last long though, recruiters of a different sort were watching and months after graduating into their ranks he was given a better offer, to join Cobra. MUX History: Pre 2018 - As Alley-Viper 301 he was involved in several assault functions, based out of Cobra Island including several raids on African diamond mines, an attack in New York on Wall Street, an assault on the UN in Europe, and even an attack on General Hawk that resulted in the G.I. Joe commander being hospitalized, and then later captured by 301 and Storm Shadow during a raid on the military hospital where Hawk was being treated. 2018 - As Alley-Viper 301 he has become more active among Cobra again, operating out of D.C. and recently in conjunction with Interrogator and the recently re-activated Over Kill, with whom he has been working closely regarding the destruction of FBI base of operations, Quantico Virginia, and the CIA headquarters of Langley, Virginia. Despite having been rebuffed at The Battle of Hampton Roads, Westlake has been added to the ranks of Cobra Command, having taken the code-name Barghest - as his coming has often times been an omen of impending doom for his targets. OOC Notes Unfortunately no old logs before 2018 - those computers are long gone and the logs with them. 301 is an OC, not a disposable character. Voice actor: Sean Pertwee Logs / Reports 2018 * 7/10 - "Psycho in the Machine" - Interrogator and Alley-Viper 301 begin preparation for the destruction of CIA and FBI head Langley and Quantico, Virginia. Interrogator gets the idea to re-activate Over-Kill. * July 23 - "Enemy of My Enemy" - Vortex gets tricked to eliminate a U.N. craft by Cobra. * August 3 - "Langley Falls" - The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. * August 19 - "Norfolk Plans" * August 21 - "BATs and Caves" * August 22 - "Stop Worrying Interrogator" Aug 04 - Operation Ghost Hunt :The Cobra Special Forces symbol flashes on screen, replaced soon after by Alley-Viper 301's face, helmet off and balaclava pulled down. :"301 reporting in from ground operations, Langely is ours. Joe was tryin' to duck out with their computer records, but we have their control rooms, their central server stack, and I stopped Revolver from escaping with a suitcase containing a micro-computer station that is being turned over to Cyber-ops to decode and crack. Several buildings will need structural repair, but it's serviceable to us. Over Kill was severely damaged by Snake Eyes, but Crimson Guard 820 was able to drive him off. Interrogator's control of the aerial assault proved vital to our success. Air control was maintained by Cobra, allowing us the advantage. Our forces were provided complete aerial supremacy which allowed for continual rapid drop of air-borne forces into the compound :'Acceptable cassualties reported, both Viper, Troop, and B.A.T.s, and we have many live captures for interrogation. Request additional reinforcement to shore up defenses.' 301 grins into the screen, 'I think our concerns regarding the American 'spooks' are a non-issue now. Alley Viper 301 out." :The image returns to the Cobra symbol. Aug 07 - Sonar Craft Near East Coast The Cobra Special Forces symbol appears Patrol Report - Alley Viper 301 Access: Command Staff, Naval Staff A civillian sail craft modified with sonar equipment was found off of the east coast near Chesapeake. The craft was destroyed to insure against data retreival by elements of G.I. Joe that were on site and engaged me. >**A series of sensor tags and coordinates appear**< This was the location of the craft, so that naval elements can retrieve it. End report, hail Cobra. 8/9 - "Target Quantico" Interrogator, Alley Viper 301, and Over Kill confirm strategy for Quantico. Aug 10 - Viper Corps Requisitions The Cobra Special Forces appears briefly To: Command Authorizations, Requisitions Offices From: Alley Viper 301 Viper Corps have begun adopting Pentagon S/E section for Viper operations. Squad and Platoon Commanders are becoming a primary presence. We have been re-purposing Pentagon storage lockers and offices for crew racks - we are requisitioning construction equipment for proper re-fits for personnel, equipment and SE Sector War Room system upgrades. Additional - For upcoming use, requisition for one dozen Buzz Boar units. Purpose for command information only, not to be committed to written form for security purposes. August 15 - "Saying Hi to Snarl" Cobra interrupts Scales and Snarl chatting in the desert. 8/16 - "Quantico Taken" Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. Aug 16 - Quantico Falls To: Command Staff, Intelligence Report By: Alley Viper 301 Quantico USMC Base, FBI Headquarter and DEA Headquarters has fallen, our three prong ground, air, and tunneling assault was a stunning success. G.I. Joe, once more, was on site to try and stop us, but were pushed back. Over Kill's combat aptitude rendered two of the Joe's ineffective and demoralized the US forces. Engineering troops are moving in on site, we are utilizing USMC base concrete supplies to turn our ingress point into a dock for Buzz Boar and MOLE Pods. The Quantico air-strip will be repaired ASAP as well, we are intent to have it at full capability within the week. I am putting in plans to turn the Academy grounds into a Cobra Youth facility, perhaps something like ROTC - I would like permission to work with Interrogator and others on a proper recruitment program to begin drawing new soldiers from the 17 and older members of Cobra Youth, to fill in our ranks. End Report - Hail Cobra! Aug 17 - Norfolk To: Commmand, Intelligence, Naval Forces From: Alley-Viper 301 Operation Aquafang I am beginning planning for the seizure of Norfolk Virginia, and the subsequent takeover of NATO - ACT - Norfolk as well as the US Navy's Naval Station Norfolk. The capture of the latter two would support further endeavors of Cobra America, as we would be in possession of not only one of NATO's strategic bases, and all the information we can pull from it, but the largest navy base on Earth - making the Atlantic seaboard undeniably under the rule of Cobra. The shipyard's alone will allow us to double our naval production, at the very least, and if we can lay claim to any craft in port... well, new additions to Cobra's navy. I am requesting units of Fangboats, Morays, and Sea Ray craft for this operation in addition to the Gunship and troop transport craft we have already. Hopefully the Hydro-Vipers have been keeping sharp. Aug 21 - BAT Factory To Command Staff, Robotics, Intelligence From: Alley Viper 301 Command, space is being opened, and laced with total destruction explosives in the Pentagon, the exact location is being withheld for security purposes. I am having a basement set below the lowest Sub basement where a small B.A.T. factory can be installed. Fresh assembly units will be moved to a different subterranean holding point and released as needed. The entries to this factory are being heavily concealed. Should the Joes take back the Pentagon, the B.A.T. lab can be a launch point to re-take it for Cobra, and should it be found by the US. Military, or the Joes, it is being set to detonate for total equipment destruction to keep the secrets out of Joe hands. In the expectation that the Pentagon will remain in your hands, Cobra Commander, this would be a prime location for the addition of reinforcement to our B.A.T. forces, at least in limited number. I request permission to have equipment be brought in to be installed as the factory is completed, ASAP so that we can continue in our operations for the glory of Cobra. Hail Cobra! Aug 28 - Additional BAT Factories To: Command Staff, BAT Operations With the construction of the Pentagon BAT factory, I am requisitioning additional materials for assembly of similar units in Quantico, FBI HQ, Langley, D.C. and our eastern seaboard holdings, including several locations in New York. With Construction B.A.T.s working around the clock placing these factories will be expedient. I would like to locate several in D.C. including beneath the White House, the Capitol Buildings, and major monuments. Concealed tunnels leading into the subway system will make for an excellent release method. Hail Cobra Aug 28 - Additional Norfolk Assets To: Command Staff From: Alley Viper 301 "Command, the MOLE Pods and Buzzboars used for the Quantico assault are being used for the Norfolk attack as well. With Zartan and his Dreadnoks being inserted to disrupt US Navy threat detection, and defense, a subterranean ingress, combined with Naval will provide for an excellent pincer move. Original intentions for HALO viper insertion has been halted for now. High altitude drop of fragmentation munitions from HALO drop heights is still planned. If we can take out AA we can have aircraft sweeps join the assault. 301 Out Hail Cobra Aug 30 - Norfolk Recon To Command From: Alley Viper 301 The Joes appear to be anticipating us to make for Norfolk, elements of their forces were present while I attempted to plant diversionary charges while Interrogator utilized his talent to acquire new defense layout information. Due to Joe interference, we do not know how much of the information now received will remain fully relevant and we are suggesting satellite surveillance and perhaps civilian craft flyover, to continue to confirm our information. Anti-Air appears to be stepped up, so sub-aquatic and subterranean assault appears to remain the best course for action. Interrogator is to be commended for his ability to acquire the defense plans we did, in such short time. Alley-Viper 301 Out. Hail Cobra! Sep 11 - Norfolk Report To: Command From: Alley Viper 301 US Forces forced a withdraw of our attack on Hampton Roads. Langley Air force Base and Naval Station Norfolk remain in their hands. G.I. Joe was able to hack into the B.A.T. network and send a shutdown signal that shut down half the force mid-fight. Recovery of all units was impossible, so self-destruct signals were sent out. We have recovered approximately a third of the applied B.A.T. force, but estimates may correct to a quarter of the assault strength of numbers recovered. Factories are being set on full scale construction to recover numbers. Method is missing, Over Kill is re-working the B.A.T. network to find the back-door the Joes located, and medical teams are working on the wounded. Joe consolidation with US forces was substantial, casualties were at least a fifth of the committed force. We have collected as much of the dead as we can. Numbers will become a problem for us unless we see a rise in recruits. Consolidation, and connection, of Cobra controlled eastern and western territories is suggested. I am also requisitioning that we begin producing Compound Z once again for our next actions. September 18 - "The Z Gambit" Alley Viper 301 meets Artemis 9/21 - "A Real Boy Now!" Alley Viper 301 becomes a Cobra Agent. Sep 22 - Closing the Net To Command Staff - Tactical Clearance Staff From: Barghest Operation: Close the Net The following cities will be key to Consolidating the North East to Cobra America; Lansing, Rochester, Montpelier, Augusta, Concord, Boston, and Hartford. States in counter clockwise order, Michigan, New York, Vermont, Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, and Connecticut. G.I. Joe and US forces are focused south of D.C., expecting us to strike there, or along the east coast. We control Chicago, and with with it much of the waterways of Lake Michigan. The USMC, Navy, and Coast Guard have no Michigan bases. They have only the Air National Guard and the Detroit Arsenal - the US's first mass production tank plant, built in the 30s. It's also home to one of America's primary tank research bases. HISS, MAGGOT, and our other armor units could enjoy a massive influx in production if we refurbish the facilities. This will also place Huron and Lake Erie more in our reach - if we continue to claim the great lakes we can control the transport of iron ore, grain, and more destined for the Midwest by controlling the Great Lakes. Once tests for Compound Z have been completed, I seek to make this our first 'front line test' of this old science. September 25 - "Operation Midnight" Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene Sep 25 - Operation Midnight To: Command Staff - Classified Omega Clearances Only From: Barghest Field Operation: Midnight A CIA cell was rooted out, but G.I. Joe was making a flash check-up and info dump retrieval. Breech and entry was successful, but G.I. Joes identified as Wet Down and Cookie were able to exfiltrate the CIA operatives, and damage their systems wherein our retrieved data is minimal. We know some of their focus points, but must still work on the information we retrieved from the captures at Langley, and Quantico. The Compound-Z forces did not receive an optimal test, due to Joe interference. They are being directed to the next operations theater. Command words were responded to properly, so initial tests are a success despite a lack of combat testing. Barghest Out, Hail Cobra - May the Great Snake Reign Forever. Oct 02 - Success In Trenton To: Command Staff - Classified Clearances Only From: Barghest Operation Garden Party Command, Interrogator, Tele-Viper 5201, and myself lead an infiltration into Trenton, New Jersey. Viper, Trooper, B.A.T. and Z-Viper forces have been maneuvered into position with Interrogator's excellence in logistics and plan-remaneuvering in field. Alley-Viper teams, and myself, have set up several breach and incendiary demolitions in the service tunnels from the US District Court building, through several bank and federal buildings up to the Delaware river. This will cause a number of gas line breaks and then ignitions to sew panic for invasion. With Trenton we can begin shoring up New Jersey and eventually claim more of the eastern seaboard. The actual invasion is set to engage in one week. Barghest out, Hail Cobra! The Great Snake Reigns Forever! Oct 09 - Operation Rotting Bite To: Command Staff From: Barghest Trenton New Jersey and Airforce Base McGuire are now in Cobra's hands. The airborne refueling craft, H130s, and other Airborne Mobility craft, including the USMC's attack helicopter dump is now ours. This will allow us to either stage to re-take Philadelphia or allow us to continue to take bites out of the Eastern Seaboard. Hail Cobra. The great Snake reigns forever! Oct 16 - Operation Crimson Tea To: Command Staff From: Barghest Command, I am requisitioning heavy air units, including HISS Transport Copters for an assault on Boston, MA. With little to no nearby air-support, we can move in with Invader Pods, Air-Drop, and increased HALO operation with the capture of the H130s kept near Trenton, NJ. The US Navy maintains docks in Boston Harbor, naturally, but an attack on Cape Cod by our Naval forces can distract their naval forces long enough for HISS transports to deliver tanks while air-borne forces are heli-dropped and parachute in. Z-Vipers are being prepped for shipment to our holdings near Boston and I must request from Xamot and Tomax authorization for financial disbursement required to purchase several warehouse properties at, and near, Boston Harbor. I am also requesting additional resources for B.A.T. construction at our mini-factories in New York and D.C. as well as Columbus. I have had construction B.A.T.s begin work in Trenton and our Philadelphia factories are building at full capactity and are putting units into on-call storage. A small number, outfitted as scout units, and several of our undercover units are continuing to provide material, but at reduced rates. Once Boston is claimed, unless Major Bludd orders my attentions elsewhere, I will begin our plans to re-acquire Philadelphia. End of report. October 19 - "Show Business" Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. 2019 * January 1 - "Crimson Tea" - Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. Jan 01 - Withdrawal from Boston To: Command From: Barghest Field Report - Boston remains in US hands. Anti-BAT signal systems the Joes developed for Hampton Roads was utilized. It would appear they were able to disburse it like a signal jammer and forced our withdrawal. Crimson Guard 820's overall Viper command while the BAT forces were being managed was exceptional. Typhoid's Compound-Z was a noted success, and the Z-Viper project is recommended for continued action. The threat of what Cobra can bring to bear against them can spread and we may be able to capitulate by threat of their usage alone in some cities. I will be compiling data and preparing to field my next target recommendation. :Barghest out Feb 05 - Milwaukee Report TO: Command Staff - -PRIORITY- Filed By: Barghest Operations to begin destabilizing Milwaukee were met by G.I. Joe operation. General Hawk himself. Operation was a complete route when their pet alien arrived with her advanced tech, and a new assault tank manned by the Joes, << Footage of the following: https://slack-files.com/T2FN4NL5P-FFBET78QM-4ede6b4286 >> Over Kill was severely damaged and will require extensive repairs, and structural upgrades. Request that heavy vehicles be released for general use - with our forces primary foot based, with limited air-force capable of fighting that thing. The capabilities appear cybertronian. End of Report February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" Staff meetings in Cobra America July 19 - "America Burning Finale" The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. 08-26 - "What's Interrogator Been Working On?" Interrogator has been working on something in research and development. Players 301 is played by Jeff Gallery Alleyviper1.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper2.gif|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper3.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper5.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper6.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper7.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper8.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper9.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper10.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alley Preferred Vehicles * Sky Serpent (2017) References * 2013 Alley-Viper @ YoJoe.com category:Alley-Vipers Category:Demolitions_specialists category:Cobra OCs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Special Air Service Category:Cobra